Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-27788729-20160527151512
@anon: Wow! That's actually impressively hurtful. I have honestly never been called 'scum' or been told I am 'worthless' before. @Eevee: Please understand that there is an enormous difference between if what Kazuya did was simply 'controlling their bodies' or if it was 'genuine mind control'. I don't really know what else to say, I'd prefer not to agitate you, but this point is very important to me. I, for example, find really upsetting the seeming indifference to how upsetting what occurred could be to an emotional relationship. As you find upsetting what I'm saying, and I apologize if it upset you, so to do I find upsetting complete indifference or callousness concerning how clearly upset, afraid and despondent Morrison is. I believe that depending on whether what Arnett, Elizabeth and Ticy said is their free will, or was compelled, determines if they care for anyone outside of Kazuya. I do not know if I should even express my actual fears, since I doubt you'd be interested. But I think your reasoning of the situation is correct; my fear, your confidence and such. What I do find confusing, genuinely, is why you seem to be so opposed to my admission that I am not certain as to whether what happened was mind control or comparable to rape when, across this wiki, a lot of people have been saying this. Ultimately though, I'm sorry, I've actually found talking with you enjoyable so I apologize that its upset you so much. For what its worth I have no desire to rage at you and have actually found a lot of what you say interesting. But if you don't wish to continue it, I understand, and I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. @Citrus: Apologies it seems I was using the earlier translation. If you only want to use the one's Godric releases that's acceptable. So Ticy says they are like 'obedient servants placed before their master,'. There we go. Then, later, Elizabeth thinks to herself; 'I want to offer up everything I have to him (Kazuya). Again, there we go. Then, a little while later, Elizabeth (with a clearly very concerned and frightened expression) thinks to herself 'But my heart only belongs to André'. A little earlier we also have Ticy imagining herself, naked, writhing in pleasure before an enormous super-imposed image of Kazuya. So shall we discuss those then? None of my points change, those are still the evidence we are discussing. As for the alien part again, it doesn't matter 'where' or 'how' or 'why' the power or sensation comes about. If my boyfriend leaves me for a person because they are an alien, have alien dna, have special powers or any other qualifier it does not diminish the emotional pain. Honestly I don't think this point is relevant to our discussion at all. Also slavish is exactly correct, to quote; 'Obedient servants placed before their master', 'offer up everything I have to him'. So yeah, slavish seems a fine descriptor. But I'll conceded that I was mistaken to say Transcendence is what caused it, you're right, it was Kazuya's influence which did so. But that just requires a shift, whenever I said Transcendence just insert Kazuya's influence instead.